denmafandomcom-20200216-history
White Police Guards
White Police Guards or White Police Guards (백경대, Baekgyeongdae / 白警隊, Byakukeitai / 白警隊, 白警隊, Báijǐngduì) is an organization of Denma. Actually, the White Police Guards' translation is error. 경(Gyeong) also means guard (경호, 警護, Gyeongho), not police. So right translation is White Centum Guards or Whitered. Summary They're bodyguards of Gosan family. They wear a white suit on a black dress shirt and a white tie. Gloves are black. This is their costume. They're all 100 Hyper-Quanxs. In 15. A.E. (3-2), in the planet Terra, Gosan sees himself coming to the emergency call and wears a bread bag on his head, and says if it's not an emergency, he'll do something. The Duke treats them like friends. This is the best job for a Hyper-Quanx. When people become this, the Duke gives them a shop that their family can make a living off of, which are chain stores of his business. Even if something goes wrong while they're on duty, their family can still make a living. Usually about a dozen stays by the Duke and the rest are sent off somewhere to work as a bodyguard for his business partners or the subcontractors. It reduces the financial burden on him because they're paid at the field, they're supposed to bodyguard them, but actually, they keep their eye on them and make sure they don't do anything suspicious. They're there to not only protect the Duke but also maintain his governance. Until there's the Duke's emergency call everyone is off to do his own duty. Those who receive sponsorship from the Duke, they already know this. Some of them are weak for kid. Honma is weak to Rami, and the dark yellow skin accepts to Abigail's request to give Eugene a gift. History Past In A Catnap (54), in the planet with Gosan family, The Duke dithers and calls Mayhen that why Agnes unresponsive for the past hour, and if something happen to her he can't live without her, and maybe he shouldn't has listened to her insisting and let them escort her, then he floats white 100 image and tries to call them. Mayhen says right now Agnes is asleep because it's only been 2 hours since she said good night to the Duke. The Duke says that's strange because it feels like it's already been 12 hours. At this time, a agent calls to the Duke. Gosan calls to the Duke. Honma says he's an unofficial member of the Security Department, and the Duke has ordered to help Max and he's from here. The Duke smokes a pipe. A member is arrives. The Duke blows cigarette smoke and the other member is coughs and appears. The Duke says gas Quanx is going to cough up like that so he should asked to him to created a different scene then. Gas Quanx says his bronchial tubes have gone bad after following his orders, and he got the top secret of the courier business of the Church of Madonna, and he bluffs that he has gotten this by infiltrating into the tight security of the Transcriptome. The Duke orders a member shut gas Quanx's mouth up. Gas Quanx mimicries his body into gas and avoids a member's hand. Mayhen notices the church called they said that the top secret file that the Duke opened can record, view, and transfer the information. The Duke angry so he shouts that Mayhen should kick that guy out of here. Honma explains to Max about this. Honma says Max knew that already because he's being sponsored by the Duke. Max answers this is the first time a White Police Guard told him this. Mayhen reports to the Duke that according to the message from Agnes' Guardian priests, she was accused of illegal arms dealing so she arrested by Patrol. The Duke taps on a calculator, and he says under these circumstances, there's a zero percent chance that could've happened, then that means there're only two possible explanations for this, either someone intentionally squeezed through the time axis. The Duke asks who's really behind this arms deal. Mayhen answers that he's a priest called Abigail, the Duke says he's that white haired guy with a girl's name and he was the one in charge of Hades so that means there's a chance they actually went through the time axis, so this is driving him crazy. The Duke says if the Patrols are after Abigail, the church will try to get their hands on him first, and it's time their to step in and he'll get him first. The message's content is the Duke sent out them to capture Abigail and hold him responsible. Red hair says it should they catch Abigail and find out the whole story, the conflict between the church and the Patrons will be grow big, so he orders June should inform him of what kind of mess he's into right now. The ponytail comes to Eugene and says Abigail is here to see her, so she can come with her. Eugene thinks she has a bad feeling about this. Yoon appears and gives a toad that has been transformed into 2 dimension, and he says if he liked her, he wouldn't give her something like this every single time. Eugene thinks what's going to pop out this time and sees this, and she says she doesn't feel comfortable following a stranger. The ponytail says she can look outside the window. Eugene looks outside the window, and she sees Abigail who wears Guardian priest suit, and she smiles and runs to him. At this time, Abigail who wears different outfit, he suddenly hits Eugene. The reason Abigail hits to Eugene was because she was shape-shifted by a twin, and she's too tall to be her. Abigail says a twin did really have to kidnap Eugene just to get one guy and he's one of a combat Quanxs so he can ashamed of himself. A twin says it's not just about capturing Abigail and they've to make him confess, because the Duke is dying to know so if he see him in person, he suggest him tell him the truth, only then will they let she walk out in one piece. Abigail accepts and he asks if he can meet Eugene because he has a gift for her. A twin thinks something and accepts it. Abigail meets Eugene and says they're his friends, and he gives the kitty music box which is she said she wanted on of these before. Abigail says he has to go somewhere so far that he can't reply back, away with those fellas for a while. Eugene says but she'll keep writing to Abigail still, and she also gives him a toad that has been transformed into a 2 dimension, and says it's supposed to startle him when he open it, and she know they're not his friends so when they pick on him, throw this at them and run away. Eugene hugs Abigail and says please don't die. The Half-Headed Quanx seems to sees the outer by the Partial Teleportation, and says to the two members that three Quanxs are headed this way. They're Wine hair, Gatsu, Balack. The Half-Headed Quanx says that the guys who came to see the Duke and they pose no threats, and he immediately detects the Interplanetary Teleportation and says the three members are caught Abigail at least. The Internal Affairs agents see Abigail. They're hit Abigail. Abigail says he told nothing but the truth to the Duke. Abigail angry and grabs one of them's leg and he says he's a mad dog and he can take a hundred guys by himself, so he'll show them why they call him a dog. Mayhen presents a fancy collar to the Head Bishop, and she says he asked her to tell him that he's deeply sorry that can't see him off personally due to his morning schedule. At this time a man fasten up the collar. The man shows to the Duke that the Head Bishop's memories. They're memories the man read when he was fasten up the collar. The Duke gets to know that the Head Bishop is planning to kill he and Agnes. Current time 6 months later At this time, the bodyguards are gathered and the Director of Pax Industries is on the screen. Gosan asks why did the Director of Pax Industries summon his White Police Guards. The Director of Pax Industries answers it's for his own safety and there's been a riot at Silverquick's station 7 and Quanxs are escaping. When Gosan taps on a calculator, the Director of Pax Industries says this is no time for that and this could be a real threat to him because the leader group of rebels called the Apple made an encrypted document and he found his name on it, and it looks like they're trying to use him to protect them after they escape. Gosan laugh and says now everyone's trying to, so those filthy Quanxs are trying to make a deal with him, so let them. Then Dike and Ringed baldhead come to Gosan. Dike asks he's the Duke of Gosan, and he introduces himself as the Invincible Death from Urano. Gosan says Dike is doesn't look like the Invincible Death though, and he doesn't know how skillful Dike is but the intruder is exaggerating himself because his 100 White Police Guards that are standing in front of him right now, and they're all Hyper-Quanxs. Dike says he just killed one of Hyper-Quanx on the way. Characters *20 years ago **Federick **Honma **Gas Quanx: He appeared in A Catnap (86). He last mentioned in (105) - Ch.427. He's Gas Mimicry Quanx. The Duke smokes a pipe. A member is arrives. The Duke blows cigarette smoke and he's coughs and appears. The Duke says he's going to cough up like that so he should asked to him to created a different scene then. He says his bronchial tubes have gone bad after following his orders, and he got the top secret of the courier business of the Church of Madonna, and he bluffs that he has gotten this by infiltrating into the tight security of the Transcriptome. The Duke orders a member shut gas his mouth up. He mimicries his body into gas and avoids a member's hand. Mayhen notices the church called they said that the top secret file that the Duke opened can record, view, and transfer the information. The Duke angry so he shouts that Mayhen should kick that guy out of here. **Ponytail: She first appeared in A Catnap (148). She last appeared in (153). She has eyelashes, and because her feet are pointed, so she's assumed to be a woman. However, when she comes out again later, her feet aren't pointed, so it's confused. She comes to Eugene and says Abigail is here to see her, so she can come with her. Eugene thinks she has a bad feeling about this. Eugene says she doesn't feel comfortable following a stranger. She says Eugene can look outside the window. Eugene looks outside the window, and she sees Abigail who wears Guardian priest suit, she smiles and runs to him. **Twin brothers: The dark yellow skin who shapeshifts is first appeared in A Catnap (148), and their appearance before the shapeshift is first appeared in (149). They last appeared in 1. A.E. (3). Their skin is yellow. The dark yellow skin is Shapeshifting Quanx. The dark yellow skin and the light yellow skin as twin brothers. The dark yellow turned into Abigail and caught Eugene, and he turned into Eugene and arrested Abigail. Abigail says he did really have to kidnap Eugene just to get one guy and he's one of a combat Quanxs so he can ashamed of himself. The dark yellow skin says it's not just about capturing Abigail and they've to make him confess, because the Duke is dying to know so if he see him in person, he suggest him tell him the truth, only then will they let Eugene walk out in one piece. Abigail accepts and the dark yellow skin asks if he can meet Eugene because he has a gift for her. The dark yellow skin thinks something and accepts it. **Man: He appeared in A Catnap (151). He fasten up a fancy collar which is Mayhen presents to the Head Bishop. He's Teleportation, Memory Reading Quanx. He shows to the Duke that the Head Bishop's memories. They're memories he read when he was fasten up the collar. *Current time **Daniel **Lot / Lott / Rot **Gaya **Hegler **?? **??? Appearances in Other Media Yo! Villains In Yo! Villains, Faithful Dog Rot (롯, Rot) was released on December, 11 2015. Denma with NAVER WEBTOON In Denma with NAVER WEBTOON, Rot, Dark Lord Rot (마왕 롯, Mawang Rot), Gaya (가야, Gaya), Hegler (헤글러, Hegeulleo), Daniel, Honma are released as player characters. And Purgee Guard ?? (추방자 ??, Chubangja ??) is released on November 25, 2016. Federick is released on December 9. Trivia *백 (Baek) means both white (白) and 100 (百). So 백경대 (Baekgyeongdae) has ambiguous words. *The fan of Denma is called Denma's Police Guards (덴경대, Dengyeongdae) and its motif to White Police Guards (백경대, 白警隊 or 百警隊, Baekgyeongdae). *According to the Volume 7 introduction, it says Gosan family and they're revealed its appearance. *Fan arts **June 6, 2013 **June 9, 2013 **July 30, 2014 **October 20, 2015 - Source **December 18, 2016 *Concept pictures **December 31, 2017 **January 2, 2018 **February 5, 2018 **February 22, 2018 **March 22, 2018 Category:Gosan family Category:Hyper-Quanx Category:White Police Guards